The Dead Scout
Warning! Some of this content might be disturbing to other viewers. Another warning! none of this is real. I was playing Minecraft with my friend one usual day. I was working on a YouTube series called "Buildcraft lets play". I noticed some paranormal activity going on around my world like weird signs that said either hjalp or hjalp mig snalla. this is actually Swedish for "Help me please!". i went to check my player list. but the only players on the game were my 2 friends. At first i thought my friends were just trolling me, so i just kept on building. But when i was going over the video i recorded before i posted it, the microphone noise was all messed up. I thought it was just a problem with my mic, but as i was listening to the broken audio, i heard the slightest noise that sounded like the words: "YOU ARE NEXT". that freaked the crap out of me so I decided to just call it quits, right after I posted this weird audio to YouTube. The next day, i woke up to check out the vid, and it was deleted. the message under it said "You don't know what you are in for". This was beginning to get creepy. I decided to just play Minecraft to get my mind off of this creepy event, and someone with the name "Entity_scout" joined the game. at first i thought it was just a normal player, so i tried to teleport to him to see what he looked like. But when i tried, it did not work. instead it displayed red text that read: You really think you can stop me??? then i heard an explosion sound. I don't really like scary things without my friends around, so i decided to call my friend on face-time. I told him what was happening, and he told me that's no other than the dead scout. He explained to me that the dead scout is this person who was killed in the woods by an unknown entity. It seems like the Entity trapped him in the game, so now he lurks around, trying to escape. Then the call lost connection for a moment. I thought it was because of the crappy weather outside, but then it reconnected. But when I could make out a face, it was a skeleton with red eyes. It just stared at me. Then my I - Pad crashed. No wonder what i did, it would refuse to turn back on. That's what to expect from an old piece of crap I - Pad 2. This was getting weird. I went back onto my Minecraft game and I was trapped in a bedrock room with one torch and a bunch of signs that said "Du är klar för". Then my screen went black. i have no idea what Du är klar för means, but i looked it up on google and it said it means "You're done for". That freaked the crap out of me (Again!). I decided to just go to bed. But the next day, for some reason, my I - Pad turned itself on and there was a message on it. It read "Just stop it". I went to twitter to tweet my experiences with the entity and notch said that there is no such thing as Entity_scout and there never will be. I was starting to think that Mojang was trying to hide something from me. My friend called me, so i answered the call. He told me that The dead scout is coming after him now. I decided to invite him over so we could continue further investigation on Entity_scout. But as i was looking through the source code, there were no references to him at all. I wondered why. The only line of code that would possibly refer to the scout entity being in Minecraft was this one line: Unknown_Entity placed block 3783. We were starting to explore another world, and we found a woods. We decided to go in, because that's where we thought the Entity would hide. As we were exploring, we found an abandoned house. We went inside and the door shut. We heard footsteps as we were exploring the property, but i thought it was just us. But then a random figure appeared a second later and killed one of my friends, sending him back to the spawn point. We tried to kill the entity, but it disappeared before we could hit it. We were both scared, so we quit the game. Then WE FOUND IT. There was actually a reference in the source code to Entity_scout. It read: Entity_Scout killed JoedoesMC. I shared this to twitter, along with a video of the game-play. Soon after, there was a comment by an unknown user that read "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS". I think we are on to something here. That night, a weird sound woke us all up at 3:00 in the morning. I went to check what it was, and there was a figurine in the dark with red eyes. This looked like the dead scout. Then the figure vanished. The next day, we discovered that the power went out. We called the electrician to come over to fix it, but the line was busy. I decided to just hang up and forget this stuff ever happened. Part 2 coming soon. Entity_Scout's powers: >Teleportation >Flying >Mind reading Entity_Scout's possible friends: >Entity 303 >Herobrine >Null Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta